Jellal Fernandes' Arrest
|image= |arc=Oración Seis arc |place= Worth Woodsea |result= Battle is interrupted |side1= *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilia *Happy *Jura Neekis *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |side2= *Rune Knights |forces1= *Hand to Hand Combat |forces2= *Weaponry |casual1= Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Jura Neekis & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki are uninjured |casual2= Rune Knights are uninjured }} is a fight fought between Mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, Mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, Mage of Fairy Tail, Happy, Mage of Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis, Mage of the Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, and Magic Council's Rune Knights. Prologue After the Light Team defeated Oración Seis, the Magic Council arrived at the scene. Having Placed the members of the Alliance inside a Rune Barrier. Lahar, the head of the newly reformed council's 4th custody enforcement unit, informs the members of the Alliance that they came to arrest Oración Seis. They call forward Hoteye, and arrest him. However, before he is taken, he mentions his brother, Wally Buchanan, Team Natsu recognized the name instantly and explain to Hoteye that he is doing well, Hoteye fall on the floor and burst into tears of joy. The members of the Alliance get ready to leave until Lahar points out to Jellal Fernandes, naming all of his past crimes, and takes him under arrest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 13-20 The members of the Alliance begin to protest as the Magic council takes Jellal to custody. Wendy Marvell approaches them and explains to Lahar that Jellal has lost all of his memory. Lahar tells her that losing his memory is not a cause for pardon. Jellal then tells Wendy that he has no intention of resisting and apologizes for not remembering her. He then tells the group that he is happy that he at least managed to save somebody. Jellal turns to Erza Scarlet and gives her his gratitude, thanking her for everything. Jellal then walks away as Erza was uneased, contemplating and thinking to herself that she needs to stop him from being taken away. Natsu Dragneel jumps in and screams, saying they can't take Jellal away from them. And begins to attack the Knights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 2-6 Battle Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia exclaimed that they are from the Magic Council and that he shouldn't mess with them. Natsu continues on with fighting the guards, saying that they should move aside and explaining that Jellal is their ally and that they're taking him back to with them. Lahar orders the guards to restrain them. Suddenly, Gray defended Natsu and tells him to head towards Jellal. Gray protested that Jellal helped defend all of them from Nirvana yet they never mentioned a word of thanks to him. Jura Neekis, agreeing to what Gray had said, says that it is unjust to arrest a man like that. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki also agrees and says that is that man is taken away from Erza she will be inconsolable. Lucy, complaining, also join the fight alongside Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 6-9 Struggling from all the guards restraining him, Natsu shouted to Jellal to come with them, saying he can't leave Erza and he must stay by her side. Natsu continued that all of them are with him. Lahar, after losing all of his patience, declared to arrest all of them for obstructing government officers and aiding in the escape of a criminal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 10-11 Aftermath Finally, Erza announced that it's enough. Erza then apologizes to Lahar for all the fuss they have caused, saying she will take full responsibility. She proclaimed that they will let them take Jellal. Natsu protests to what she said but Erza merely ignores him. Jellal looks back at her in relief, but not before he mentions her scarlet hair which implies that he remembers the time he chose her last name Scarlet. They say their final farewells and as Jellal is taken away, everyone looks on sadly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 12-16 References